Conventionally, hybrid vehicles are driven by driving an electric motor and/or an internal combustion engine as a drive source and can be driven in various driving modes including an EV driving mode in which the vehicle is driven only by power of the electric motor and an engine driving move in which the vehicle is driven only by power of the internal combustion engine.
In Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 17, a vehicle driving system 200 includes input shafts 203, 204 which are connected to clutches C1, C2, respectively, so that output torque of a power source 201 is inputted thereinto, output shafts 205, 206 which output their output torque to an output member 212, and switching mechanisms S1 to S4 which selectively set transmission conditions between the input shafts 203, 204 and the output shafts 205, 206. The vehicle driving system 200 further includes a dual-clutch type transmission for controlling the clutches C1, C2 and the switching mechanisms S1 to S4 to thereby set plural shift positions. The output shaft 206, which is one of the output shafts, is connected to an electric motor 217 for power transmission.
In automatic gear changes by the dual-clutch type transmission, when upshifting, for example, from a first speed gear to a second speed gear, the second switching mechanism S2 for transmitting power from the first input shaft 203 to the first output shaft 205 via a second speed gear pair 209 is operated in advance for shifting (pre-shifted). Then, the second clutch C2 which is engaged in the first speed is released, and the first clutch C1 is engaged, whereby the second speed is set.